slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Tamiko Ikina
''Co nieco o mnie: Hej, jestem Bella Wolf. Jedyna hybryda cłowieka i wampira na wiki :D Uwielbiam Slugterrę lecz poza tym lubię także serial Pora na przygodę oraz anime- Vampire Knight. Mam wiele filmów, które lubię i mimo tego, że są już stare (a przynajmniej jakaś część z nich) lubię do nich wracać. Takie filmy to np.: Titanic, Corpse Bride Tim'a Butron'a czy prawie cała saga Harry'ego Potter'a. Przyznając się bez bicia Slugetrra to nie jest moje jedyne hobby. Lubię śpiewać, rysować (większa część was na pewno nie raz widziała moje prace) oraz od marca zaczęłam pisać książkę właśnie o tematyce Slugterry wraz z Kicią100XD. Jednak najważniejszą rolę w moim życiu pełni muzyka. Dzięki niej świat staję się bardziej kolorowy (jestem tego pewna, że wiele innych osób zafascynowanych muzyką poprze moje zdanie). Jak już wcześniej wspomniałam piszę książkę wraz z Kicią100XD i chciałabym jej za to podziękować. Piszemy (jak wiadomo) już ze sobą od dłuższego czasu i cieszę się, że już tyle ze mną wytrzymała. Przez ten czas każda z nas miała w swoim życiu pewnego rodzaju potyczki, ale starałyśmy pomagać sobie nawzajem. Dzięki temu, że zaczęłam ją pisać i poznałam Kicię powstała nieco inna wersja kultowego serialu Slugterra. ;) link do książki: http://slugterrastory.blog.pl/ A tu mały cytacik z filmu Corpse Bride: '',,You kept your promise. You set me free. Now I can do the same for you". 'Wyposażenie:' *'Mecha-Bestia'- wilk K.E.L (Kelly) (kolory jakie posiada mech: czarny, niebieski, szary oraz pomarańczowy) *'Blaster- '''Speed Lestrage XVQ (kolor: czarno-szaro-niebiesko-pomrańczowy) *'Złoto: 1250 *'Srebrny sztylet-' jedyna broń, która potrafi zrobić mi krzywdę. Na śluzaki i ludzi nie działa. Nie mogą zrobić sobie nią krzywdy. Trzymam ją gdyby mojej wewnętrznej besti nie dało się już opanować... *'Wampirzy medalion- '''podarowany mi przez wampirzą część rodziny. Dzięki niemu mogę z daną osobą kontaktować się poprzez telepatię *'Kamuflator- małe poręczne użądzenie w kształcie zegarka. Dzięki niemu z łatwością mogę zmienić swój wygląd ''' tumblr_mszxb8Jsee1r5m906o1_500.jpg|ja tumblr_mtua5nxaNR1srma82o1_500.jpg|a to inny wygląd mnie (czasami przybieram taką postać za pomocą kamuflatora) 16128912-oko-wampira.jpg|Krwiopijczy obłęd blaster_ST.png|mój blaster Mecha-Beast_ST.png|Mój mecha-wilk K.E.L (Kelly) valharox_by_lunarieen-d6pl6vz.jpg|wampirzy medalion Tumblr mtuadonkrQ1stuj18o1 500.jpg|ja przed ukazamiem się mocy Tumblr mu5edhL60K1sfbuofo1 500.jpg|zdjęcie też z tego samego okresu... (przed ujawnieniem się mocy) Tumblr mu1kvmRxXs1rlbo7wo1 500.jpg|ech... dać Lunie aparat... xd Wampir-requiem.jpg|Nie ma to jak śluzak, który robi Ci zdjęcia jak jesteś zła... Luna... tumblr_mpkxf9N1Ky1sok031o6_500.jpg|mała ja. ach... te czasy spedzone przed pianinem :D tumblr_mu1km2I5aB1sehiqto1_500.png|Znowu Luna... ech.. nigdy więcej nie dostanie aparatu.. -.- xd starshower240x320.gif Tumblr mslj38D48W1sce3d6o1 500.png|me and my BFF (Grom) tumblr_mu8ridFu3a1sh5gego1_500.jpg|ja wraz z moją mamą large.jpg|moi rodzice (na powierzchni) Ja w Slugterze: *Biała bluza z różowawo-brązowym kamputem *Bluzka (jak u Trixie)- czarna *Spodnie- szare *Buty- długie, czarne (sięgające do pół łydki) *Pas- trzy wniki po lewej stronie *Czarne, któtkie rękawiczki *Długie włosy (sięgające mniej więcej do linii bioder, fryzura i kolor włosów jak na avatarze), *jedno oko czerwone (pozostałoś po wampirzych korzeniach) a drugie niebieskie, *"kremowa" cera *średni wzrost *Jako pół-wampir wyglądam na młodszą niż mam naprawdę...(obecnie mam 25 lat (w wampirzych) ale wyglądam na 15-16 lat) *Moje nazwisko nie brzmi "Wolf" (jak w nazwie użytkownika) lecz Evans 'Moja kryjówka: ' *położona niedaleko Jaskini Dziesiątkowej *biały średniej wielkości budynek (dwupiętrowy) *ogród *pole treningowe dla śluzaków *mały taras widokowy na dachu *8 pokoi *2 autoblastery na dachu *pod kryjówką: urkyty tunel do miasta '''Zdolności: #latanie #wyczulony zmysły #przewidywanie przyszłości #spożywanie krwi (ludzkiej i śluzaczej) #niewidzialność #szybkie poruszanie się #szybka regeneracja #niewykła siła #hipnoza #manipulacja ludzkimi wspomnieniami / uczuciami #czytanie w myślach #kontaktowanie się z różnymi osobami poprzez telepatię 'Przynależność / Rasa'- Dhampir '' 'Wady mojej rasy: *nie potrafię do końca panować nad swoją wewnętrzną bestią; *zaliczam się do rasy młodszych dhampirów (dożywam około kilkuset lat); *po matce człowkieku oddziedziczyłam ludzkie słobości takie jak: miłość, strach, czy nienawiść; Mój wkład * wkład Moje ulubione strony * https://www.facebook.com/ * http://besty.pl/ * http://www.pottermore.com/ * http://pl.slugterra.wikia.com *http://slugterrastory.blog.pl/ *http://stylowi.pl/ *http://www.thesims3.com/ *http://bezuzyteczna.pl/ *https://www.youtube.com/ *http://www.thesimsresource.com/ *http://www.amazon.com/ *http://www.ebay.com/ *http://www.deviantart.com/ *http://www.tumblr.com/dashboard *http://pl.slugterra.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons *http://www.anime-shinden.info/ <3 Cytaty: *Ona znowu udawała, że ma go głęboko w nosie. Jak najdalej odsuwała od siebie myśl, że tak bardzo pragnęła z nim być. Nigdy nie potrafiła przyznać się do błędu, do tego, że taki drań mógł zawładnąć całym jej światem... *Jeśli ktoś był dla ciebie ważny, nie zapomnisz go. Nie ważne czy to był kochanek, przyjaciel czy chomik... *Tak, kiedyś Ci wybaczę... Jak przestaniesz traktować "PRZEPRASZAM" jak gumkę do ścierania -.-* *Żadna wielka miłość nie umiera do końca. Możemy strzelać do niej z pistoletu lub zamykać w najciemniejszych zakamarkach naszych serc, ale ona jest sprytniejsza - wie, jak przeżyć... *A ona w ciemną noc, dławiąc się łzami nadal go kocha... *Z obawy przed porażką, niszczymy swoje marzenia, stając się ludźmi niespełnionymi... *Bo czasem trzeba się uśmiechnąć. Tak mimo wszystko, spróbować na nowo żyć. Przestać żyć w klatce zbudowanej z mieszanki wspomnień i niespełnionych marzeń. Dać z siebie wszystko. Dla siebie i tych, którzy naszego uśmiechu są warci . *Kiedy inni oczekują od nas, że staniemy się takimi jakimi oni chcą żebyśmy byli, zmuszają nas do zniszczenia tego kim naprawdę jesteśmy. To dosyć subtelny rodzaj morderstwa. Większość kochających rodziców i krewnych popełnia je z uśmiechem na twarzy. *Co z tego, że mamy XXI wiek i coraz lepsze technicznie cywilizacje, kiedy nie potrafimy dotrzeć do drugiego człowieka, a rozwój emocjonalny i duchowy większości ludzi pozostaje w epoce kamienia łupanego. *W świecie pełnym nienawiści ciągle musimy mieć nadzieję. W świecie pełnym zła, wciąż musimy być pełni otuchy. W świecie pełnym rozpaczy, nadal musimy mieć odwagę, by marzyć. W świecie zanurzonym w nieufności, my ciągle musimy mieć siłę, by wierzyć. *Pyskata dziewczyna. Pewna siebie idzie przez świat, twardo stawia kroki. Często popełnia błędy. Kocha, bo potrafi, jest jak promień słońca, po prostu cieszy się życiem i z niego korzysta. *Nigdy nie jesteśmy bardziej samotni, niż leżąc w łóżku z naszymi tajemnicami i wewnętrznym głosem, którym żegnamy lub przeklinamy mijający dzień. *Każda wylana łza jest modlitwą o szczęście... *Spaliłeś mosty kretynie, teraz męcz się z nurtem... *Tylko dwie rzeczy są nieskończone: wszechświat oraz ludzka głupota, choć nie jestem pewna co do tej pierwszej. *Miłość jest tyranem, wiesz? Nie da się jej uniknąć ani utrzymać na dystans. Przybywa, albo wraca, albo też zstępuje, wszystko jedno, i właściwie możemy tylko podnieść ręce do góry i być dobrej myśli, prawda? *Czasami po prostu trzeba krzyknąć głośno "ku.wa mać" i uderzyć ręką o ścianę, żeby sobie ulżyć. *To, że twoja wrażliwość uczuciowa mieści się w łyżeczce do herbaty nie świadczy o tym, że wszyscy są tak upośledzeni. '''Moje śluzaki: *'Infurnus- ''Luna ''(była przywódczyni)' (Mój pierwszy śluzak. Czasami wredna i chamska ale bywa tez miła, przyjacielska i pomocna) *'Kryształek- ''Optimus (przywódca) '(mimo iz jest młodym śluzakiem jest bardzo rozważny i odważny, jest miły, udczciwy oraz dobry. rozwijaja się w nim cechy godnye przywódcy)'' *'Sonic- BumbleBee (Bee)' (zastępca przywódcy) (podarowany przez Grom'a w ramach przeprosin. Bardzo rezolutny, miły i twowarzyski śluzak) *'Sliren- ''Nuta' (Uwielbia ze mną śpiewać) *'Zipper- Szybcior '(Pod żadnym pozorem nie graj z nim w berka)'' *'Zamrażacz- ''Frost' (Uczy mnie jeździć na Snowbord'zie)'' *'Thresher- ''Edge' (Pomaga mi tworzyć nowe meble)'' *'Polero- ''Lolek' (Ma podwójną osobowość)'' *'Armashelt- ''Shelly' (Uwielbia płatać fige)'' *'AquaBeek-'' Wodnik' (Jest mistrzem w wstrzymywaniu oddechu)'' *'Vinedrill- ''Rose' (Doskonały ogrodnik) *'Arachnet- Spider' (Robi super trampoliny)'' *'Tormato- ''Hurraicane' (Pomaga suszyć mi głowę)'' *'Bubbaleone- ''Gumball' (Jest jak płyn do mycia naczyń) *'Skałowiec- Grom' (Ma wybuchową osobowość)'' *'Boon Doc- ''Lekarz' (Pomaga mi gdy mam rany na ciele)'' *'Rammstone- ''Siłacz' (Pomaga mi nosić ciężkie rzeczy)'' *'Żelek- ''Glutek '(Jego maź to doskonały klej)'' *'Tazerling- ''Piorun' (Ma piorunujący uśmiech)'' *'Speedstinger- ''Akrobata' (Wraz ze mną ćwiczy akrobatykę)'' *'Strachoduch- ''Fear' (Przy pierwszym spotkaniu o mały włos nie padłam na zawał...)'' *'Wytapiacz- ''Plujek' (Często ma ślinotok lawy...)'' *'Sharkus- ''Ząbek' (Gdy nurkuję wraz z nim odstrasza rekiny) '' * Robośluzak '''- ''BMO'' (Zatrzymałam go sobię. Pomoże mi w wiemu sprawach) * 'Slicksilver- ''Impuls '(były ghul, zaatakował mnie i Groma w Jaskini Złomowiskowej) '' * 'Xmiter- ''Jetix ''(Jeśli w domu jest awaria prądu to jego wina)''